Dalin Thundersnatch
Dalin, son of Darun, was a Paladin from the Cloud Dale in The Thousand Knives mountain range. He was a survivor of the Fall of Kilden. Dalin was on a quest to find his half-orc brother, Ordreal. Dalin wandered from town to town asking around orc ghettos in search of his lost brother, which often landed him in quite a lot of trouble. Character Details Appearance Extremely ugly. Bald, mottled skin. Short, even for a dwarf, and stocky. Dalin received a blow to the right side of his face during the skirmish with the giant skeleton in the sewers of Riverthrone. It is healing into a grisly gash that runs the length of his face. Dalin has a necklace of Dire Wolf teeth attached to the back of his shield which belonged to his fallen comrade Hauk, Son of Aud. Personality Positive, but cautious around strangers. Slow to trust, but loyal to those who he has fought with as allies. Family Dailin's father is unknown, and his mother died shortly after the Sacking of Kilden giving birth to his half-orc brother who he named Ordreal. Dalin is cousins with Vondal Ungart the Ugly. Vondal gave Dalin his thurible, which is now one of Dalin's most prized possessions. The cousins were also each gifted one of a set of twin shields which has been handed down through their clan for generations. The origin of these shields has been long forgotten. Allies Pearl Du Bois, Melich, Enna, Ron Jon Bon Grundy, Tiaz Thal'Vas, Qaelsath the Dragon Knight, Hingus Fizzwhistle. Class Paladin of Moradin History Dalin was born in Kilden, and spent his youth there until it was sacked by a marauding band of orcs. Driven into the endless caves below the city, Dalin lived lost in the caverns with his pregnant mother. She was raped by an orc during the attack, and died in childbirth in the caves. Dalin raised his brother in the caves for 2 years. Unable to reconcile his instinctive hatred of orcs with his love for his brother, and surviving in harsh conditions, Dalin was slowly going insane. He began having visions, and took them as a sign from Moradin. Dalin and Ordreal eventually escaped the caves, and learned to survive in the mountainous wastes of The Knives. Dalin was separated from his brother due to unknown reasons. Searching for his half-orc brother in the orc quarter of River Throne, Dalin was arrested after a particularly nasty brawl. Made to fight in the arena at River Throne, Dalin escaped with his fellow conscripts after helping incite a prison riot. Dalin is loyal to his comrades. His guiding purpose is to find his brother Ordreal, a half-orc, who he hasn't seen in many years. Since he has no leads on where he may be, Dalin will join with the party and continue his search while lending his healing powers and hammer to his allies. Dalin has recently discovered the ability to summon an unusually intelligent and loyal steed. Upon entering the sewers of Riverthrone, he was struck with a vision of a great brown bear shambling through the mountains Dalin used to call home. He was recalling a time in his past when trying to escape the Thousand Knives that this bear had been stalking him - an unusual trait for such a beast. In this vision, Dalin recalled finally escaping the bear by climbing down a waterfall - looking back he saw the bear standing on two legs and surveying him from atop the cascade. Breaking with the memory, the bear leapt from the top of the falls and materialized in front of Dalin and party in the sewers, ending the vision and manifesting the beast - Jyargn ("Yarn")- as a corporeal steed. Character Sheet Category:Character Category:Paladin Category:Dwarves